


Love

by Lonelyfairy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen, Original Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyfairy/pseuds/Lonelyfairy
Summary: At the beginning of the world, love didn't have neither name nor feelings.But then came Humans.





	

At the beginning of the world, love didn't have a name.

 

Its existence was merely that of the faintest wind brushing along leaves and petals, making everything grows in its natural course of time.  
Love didn't have feelings.

 

Then it became the soft nuzzle of furs, the playful tab on the head, the gesture of an alpha trying to keep its pack unharmed, and the mother's instinct to fight to protect her babies.  
But love still felt nothing.

 

And then came Humans.  
The complex social animals that require to be together in an organized system, yet long to also be alone, to be different, to be set apart.  
Like animals, Humans bond, play, fight and protect.  
Yet unlike any other animals, these acts were not always the result of an instinct nor were it always happen only within the same, small group.  
Love couldn't understand this, so it lingered around.  
To watch, to observe, and to learn.

 

Years after years, decades after decades, and love found itself impressed by Humans.  
By their ability to help those who have nothing to do with themselves.  
By their willing to go out of their way, ignore all their instincts, logic, and reasons, just to make one another happy.  
By their courage to reach out for the ones in troubles.  
By their strength, even in their weakest moments, to stand up for the things and the ones they believe in.  
Love was awe-struck by the way Humans live not only to survive and be the fittest, but to be happy and to create happiness, too.

 

In all its existence prior to human, love had never seen such things.  
Humans were powerful, yet gentle.  
Fierce, yet sensitive.  
Brave, yet humble.  
Relentless, yet adaptive.

 

And one day, when love finally felt it had learnt enough, it found itself unable to leave.  
Through its observation love had grown attached to Humans, sympathizing with what they feel, and longing to be a part of them.  
So love made a big decision.  
It eased its way into every human's heart and blended itself in.  
Love became a part of Humans.

 

For the first time since the beginning of its existence, love didn’t just observe emotions, it started to feel.  
And now it could finally understand why Humans are willing to sacrifice bits and pieces of themselves to fill the holes in the lives of others.  
The urges to fight back all instincts and logical reasoning and allows themselves to be vulnerable, putting themselves in risky situation, and is satisfied when it give positive results, even when the benefits doesn't reach towards them.

 

For so long, love had observed and wondered.  
Now, it finally understood.  
What love didn't know was that as extraordinary as they were, Humans were not good observers.  
Especially not when it comes to their own actions.  
Since the beginning of their existence, Humans had acted the way love found most fascinating, yet to them, it had no special meaning.  
It was just a part of their life, a part of who they are.  
But now that love, time's greatest observer and learner, became a part of them, Humans started to notice it.  
For the first time, Humans came to know Love.

 

Centuries after its first meeting with Humans, Love finally got a name.  
It began as a part of time's wonder, bordering between existence and non-existence, drifting through time and space, simply observing and simply learning.

 

But now Love had become one with Humans.  
Feeling what they feel, touching what they touch, and depending on them as much as be depended on by them.

 

Without meaning to, Love has found itself a fixed point.  
And as time still flows like time always do, Love, too, continue to drift along the surface of the Earth.  
To watch, to observe, and to learn.  
But Love was no longer what it once was.  
For it has finally found the place where it belongs, the beacon of light that leads it back no matter how far it had gone.

 

Uncountable centuries after it first existed, Love had found its reason to exist.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt to come up with a kind of love story that is not all about romance and relationship. It's been years since I last written something that is neither a fan-fiction nor an academic work, so let me know what you guys think about it!
> 
> PS. This was actually heavily inspired by one of my favorite OTPs. Kudos to anyone who can make the right guess!


End file.
